Le jour du départ
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Une aventure de Donald Duck aux côtés de Picsou et de toute sa famille. Cette histoire inspirée de celles de Don Rosa et de Karl Barks se situe un mois après l'histoire "Et si Donald n'avait jamais existé?"
1. Chapitre 1

**Le jour du départ**

**Inspirée des histoires de Carl Barks et de Don Rosa, voici une aventure inédite de Donald, Picsou et leur bande. Celle-ci contiendra des rires, de la joie, des surprises mais aussi de la peine et de la douleur. L'histoire commence en Juillet 1950, un mois après les évenements du comics _Et si Donald n'avait jamais existé? _mettant en scène les personnages de Donaldville mais aussi d'autres qui sont peu voir jamais apparus. **

**ooooooooooo**

Le soleil se levait sur Donaldville. Le coffre-fort orné du sigle $ recevait du haut de la colline de Killmotor ses premiers rayons bienfaisants. Pour son propriétaire, c'était une nouvelle journée d'aventures, d'entreprises, d'initiatives, de profits. Balthazar Picsou était en hâte d'accomplir de nouveaux faits extraordinaires et ajouter des trophées à son immense collection. Vêtu d'un maillot de bain à rayures assez rustique, une serviette de plage toute fripée autour de son bras, le dynamique canard le plus riche du monde escalada les barreaux de son petit toboggan situé dans sa chambre glissant jusqu'à une trappe secrète menant au cœur de son coffre-fort afin d'y pratiquer son premier plongeon de la journée dans son océan, trente mètres cubes, d'escudos, de roubles, de dollars, de francs ou toute autres devises de tout âges et du monde entier, d'or ou d'argent, de métal ou de feuilles.

Il se laissa glisser à plat ventre le long du toboggan en plastique, traversa la trappe et se retrouva dans les airs au-dessus de sa piscine privée. Toutes ces richesses brillaient de mille feux. Les yeux noirs de Picsou devinrent d'or, hypnotisés par cette enivrante vision. Il lâcha sa serviette qui atterrit sur la plate-forme dominant l'étalage paradisiaque et avec une aisance extraordinaire, exécuta un magnifique plongeon en dauphin pour s'enfoncer dans l'océan de pièces. Il remonta bien vite à la surface, fou ou plutôt excentrique de joie, car chacun le savait, c'étaient les pauvres avec ce type de comportement qui étaient fou, les riches étaient qualifiés d'excentriques. Requinqué par ce bain d'or, il remonta à l'échelle fixée sur le bord de la plate-forme. Si les gens normaux vivaient ce genre d'émotions intenses et amusantes dans les piscines profondes remplies à ras-bord d'eau chlorée, Picsou se complaisait dans les baignades d'argent. Il essuya la poussière qui s'était collée à ses plumes comme d'autres essuyaient le sable de la plage collé à leur corps, roula la serviette autour de son bras et vaqua vers sa chambre pour se vêtir, légèrement contrarié.

-Il y a de plus en plus de poussière, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Que fait donc mon bon à rien de neveu que je paye 30 CENTS de l'heure pour astiquer mes chères pièces? Ah oui, j'ai encore oublié ce petit détail…

ooooooooooo

Donald se réveilla avec un long bâillement. Il étira ses bras, confortablement installé dans son lit bien douillet. Hélas, il devait se faire une raison, certaines choses ne pouvaient attendre, surtout pas l'habituelle petite promenade de la maison à sa boîte aux lettres. Si il y avait une chose dans sa vie qui soit stable, c'était bien cela. Il retira son bonnet de nuit à pompon et sa chemise de nuit assortie d'un bleu très clair pour enfiler sa fidèle tenue de marin avec son éternel nœud papillon rouge.

La boîte aux lettres n'était même pas à trois mètres de la maison, pourtant le fait que ce fainéant de canard à l'esprit lent et ombrageux s'occupe de cette petite tâche quotidienne plutôt que de laisser un des trois neveux qui vivaient chez lui s'en charger était pour le moins curieux.

Donald ouvrit la boîte aux lettres et en tira une petite pile fraîchement déposée. La première enveloppe était une facture, la seconde était une facture, la troisième était une facture, la quatrième était d'une adresse qui retint toute son attention. Jusqu'à présent il faisait une moue des plus contrarié mais à présent, un petit sourire étira son bec. Les deux derniers articles étaient de simples publicités. Il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il marcha à pas de loups jusqu'à la cuisine. Il tira les rideaux pour laisser passer les rayons du soleil, déposa les factures sur le côté et ouvrit la quatrième enveloppe. Elle ne contenait aucune lettre, aucun mot, juste une poignet de billets de banque soigneusement pliés. Donald sépara le total en dollar en deux parts égales. Il glissa la première moitié dans son portefeuille situé dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise et prit l'autre moitié dans sa main. Il amena ensuite la chaise contre le placard de la cuisine et monta dessus. Donald tendit la main au-dessus, juste entre le meuble et le plafond pour en tirer une tirelire en forme de cochon. Sans attendre, il glissa les billets dans sa main à l'intérieur, remit tout en place et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner quand le réveil des enfants sonna.

Bien vite, lavés et habillés, trois jeunes canetons vêtus d'un pull noir, tous trois identiques, arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

-Salut…

-Onc'…

-Donald!

-Bonjour les enfants, concéda-t-il, un peu morne, l'enveloppe de son généreux expéditeur pliée dans sa poche intérieure. Le petit déjeuner sera bientôt prêt.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda l'un des triplés.

-Bof, on fait aller Riri, ce sont surtout les factures qui m'embêtent.

-Tu es inquiet de ne pas pouvoir les payer, hein? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Bah, ça va aller, mon patron n'est plus Oncle Picsou, il me paiera plus décemment, si…

-… tu ne te fais pas mettre à la porte avant, achevèrent les trois frères.

-Ouais voilà, confirma-t-il, le ton morne. C'est pour ça que je préfèrerais que vous alliez à l'école, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant un placard pour en tirer trois casquettes noires avec des motifs triangulaires rouges, bleus ou verts qu'il déposa sur la table devant chacun de leur propriétaire.

Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, Donald regagna sa chambre pour enfiler son uniforme.

-Pauvre Onc'Donald, il arrive à peine à payer toutes ces factures.

-Tu as raison Fifi, le mieux que nous puissions faire pour lui c'est de s'organiser et nous répartir les tâches, qu'en pensez-vous?

-C'est une bonne idée Loulou! Je m'occupe du courrier!

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Onc'Donald est allé le cherché, regarde, fit le troisième en désignant du doigt les trois enveloppes de factures sur la table.

-À propos! Il a du se lever tôt pour relever le courrier, non?

-Tu as raison, c'est curieux, d'autant plus qu'il n'aime pas trop les tâches quotidiennes.

-Sans compter sur la discrétion dont il fait preuve chaque matins.

-Vous pensez qu'il nous cache quelque chose?

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le vérifier, demain, nous serons levés avant lui!

Les deux autres approuvèrent, poussés par la curiosité et l'excitation de résoudre un mystère, si mystère il y avait.

Leur oncle arriva à la cuisine tandis qu'ils débarrassaient la table.

-Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire d'école buissonnière les enfants, lança-t-il en enfilant sa casquette de travail verte. En plus c'est l'avant-dernier jour avant les vacances d'été.

-Ne t'en fait pas Onc'Donald.

-Nous ne sècherons pas les cours.

-Parole de Castors Juniors.

Quand ces trois enfants juraient sur leur honneur de Castors Juniors, Donald pouvait être tranquille, ils tiendront paroles quelque soit les obstacles ou les tentations, il sortit donc tranquillement de la maison, monta dans sa vieille mais fidèle 313 rouge et prit la direction du musée de Donaldville, comme d'habitude depuis son dernier anniversaire, il y a deux semaines, le 9 Juin.

Cela faisait déjà huit ans que Riri, Fifi et Loulou étaient venu s'installer chez lui suite à la lettre de sa sœur Della. Ils n'avaient que 13 ans et pourtant ils avaient déjà voyagés à travers le monde en la compagnie de leur oncle Donald sous la direction de l'oncle Picsou qui les emmenaient rechercher les trésors perdus engloutis par l'Histoire. Donald, lui en avait 30 et se débrouillait comme il pouvait pour se construire une vie paisible avec ses neveux, Daisy sa fiancée et le reste de sa famille. Sa débrouillardise lui permit de bâtir un doux foyer, mais pas tellement à l'abri du besoin et le seul emploi de sa vie qu'il réussi à garder plus d'une semaine était son travail d'astiqueur de pièces pour son oncle Picsou, payé 30 cents de l'heure. Son nouveau salaire en tant que gardien de musée était beaucoup plus rentable. Il y entra, salua brièvement le directeur et commença une ronde entre les différents objets et monuments prestigieux ayant traversé le temps et originaires de tout pays.

Ce même musée fut il y a à peine un mois la cible du fameux gentleman cambrioleur français Arpène Lucien, alias le Chevalier Noir, que Donald et sa famille avaient neutralisé. Donald l'avait échappé belle ce jour là, un peu plus et il aurait disparut sans laisser de traces, glorpé par l'armure Dissoutou (Brevet déposé) du cambrioleur. C'était aussi dans ce musée que, le jour de son anniversaire, démoralisé par sa vie qu'il considérait comme un échec, se retrouva grâce au génie des anniversaires dans une urne dans une dimension parallèle où Donald n'existait pas, mais ce dernier préféra se convaincre qu'il avait simplement rêvé. Dans ce monde, Picsou était devenu pauvre, Daisy odieuse et esseulée, les enfants obèses et fainéants sous la tutelle d'un Gontran toujours plus chanceux, Miss Tick la femme la plus riche du monde et les Rapetouts « honnêtes ».

Donald passa devant l'urne exposée sur un petit pilier, sans y prêter plus d'attention, prenant garde à ne pas glisser ou d'exécuter une gaffe dont il avait le secret pour se faire renvoyer. Tout se passa bien. Son service finit, il se dépêcha de faire les courses et un petit arrêt à la banque pour y déposer l'argent qu'il restait dans son portefeuille pour régler ses factures avant de rentrer enfin chez lui, comme d'habitude.

-Tu as reçu un appel d'Oncle Picsou, Onc'Donald, prévint l'un des triplés.

-Que voulait-il, Loulou?

-Heu… il voulait savoir comment se passait ton travail.

-C'est tout, demanda un Donald suspicieux. Oncle Picsou m'aurait appelé juste pour avoir de mes nouvelles? Il aurait GASPILLÉ quelque cents pour ça?

-… il t'as aussi demandé… de revenir travailler pour lui.

-Eh bien c'est non. Ce soir Daisy vient dîner, je compte sur vous pour votre discrétion.

-Nous allons camper dans le jardin alors!

-Bonne idée Riri! Approuvèrent les deux autres.

Évidemment, les trois canetons projetaient d'intercepter le courrier avec plus de facilité en étant dehors.

-Bien, tant que vous ne faites pas de feu ou du bruit.

-Rassures-toi Onc'Donald, tu ne nous entendra aucunement, affirmèrent-ils.

Et en effet, lors du dîner, les enfants ne firent aucun bruits. Ils se couchèrent tôt dans leur tente pour se réveiller aux aurores et ainsi s'emparer du courrier. Ils auraient alors peut être la réponse à ce mystère qui planait autour de leur oncle. Pendant le dîner, Daisy parlait de tout et de rien et Donald l'écoutait en souriant, il aimait entendre sa voix et elle aimait être écoutée, le couple se complétait assez bien, comme d'habitude.

oooooooooooo

Le lendemain, chacun était à son poste. Riri surveillait la chambre de leur oncle, Fifi, du haut de leur cabane dans l'arbre surveillait l'ensemble de la maison et Loulou, caché dans un buisson, attendait patiemment le facteur. Après le passage de ce dernier, Loulou ouvrit la boîte aux lettres et en tira une unique enveloppe, ses frères ne tenant plus en place quittèrent leur poste pour le rejoindre.

-Alors d'où elle vient cette lettre? Demanda Fifi.

Loulou regarda l'adresse au dos de l'enveloppe et écarquilla les yeux.

-Ç… ça vient de l'Oregton!

L'Oregton était l'État situé à l'est de l'Oregon. À cette information, les deux autres canetons eurent la même réaction que leur frères. Ils étaient tous ébahis et sans voix. C'est à cet instant que Donald sorti de la maison vit ses trois neveux autour d'une lettre. Il accourut et leur prit des mains.

-Non mais! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières? Ce n'est pas votre courrier, c'est le miens!

-Oncle Donald!

-Cette adresse!

-C'est celle de…

-C'est pour moi, pas pour vous.

-Mais c'est l'adresse de nos parents, firent-ils d'une même voix.

Sans rien répondre, harcelé par ses neveux qui voulaient savoir, Donald se dirigea dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Tout de suite après les enfants tentèrent de l'ouvrir mais leur oncle fut plus rapide en la verrouillant. Les canetons se mirent alors à appeler leur oncle en la martelant.

Donald comprit vite qu'il ne pourra pas lire cette lettre tranquillement, il prit son béret bleu, cacha la lettre dedans, le mit sur sa tête et sortit de sa chambre. Ses neveux revinrent à la charge. C'était tout à fait normal, ils réclamaient la lettre de leurs parents. Ils tendaient leurs petites mains vers leur oncle pour qu'il leur donne, criaient et pleuraient. C'était exactement ce que Donald avait toujours redouté : qu'un jour ses enfants apprennent que lui et leurs parents étaient toujours en « contact ». Si il avait toujours pu régler ses factures, ce n'était pas grâce au travail sous-payé de l'oncle Picsou mais de ce que lui envoyait sa sœur, même ce dernier n'était pas au courant.

Donald sortit de la maison, sourd aux appels de ses neveux, grimpa dans sa voiture et partit à toute vitesse dans la ville. Il ne savait pas trop où aller, il voulait juste mettre le plus de distance possible entre la maison et lui. Il finit par s'arrêter devant la colline de Killmotor au sommet de laquelle se dressait le coffre-fort de son oncle. Il était juste en face d'une pancarte jaune indiquant : « Parking du personnel, 1$ » avec, attaché sur la barre de fer qui maintenait la pancarte, une vieille boîte de conserve toute rouillée et ouverte. Mais il était hors de question pour Donald de payer quoique ce soit, il se contenta de regarder l'enveloppe.

D'habitude sa sœur lui en envoyait qu'une seule par semaine, pourtant c'était bien son adresse qui était inscrite au dos. Il décida donc de l'ouvrir. À sa grande surprise, il y avait une lettre à l'intérieur. C'était la première fois en 8 ans, depuis qu'elle lui avait envoyé ce mot qu'elle lui écrivait, à l'exception des Noëls. Donald lui-même ne lui écrivait pas tellement, peut être une ou deux fois par an pour lui raconter comment se portait ses enfants. Donald déglutit et sortit la lettre de son enveloppe pour la lire…

**ooooooooooo**

**Et voilà, vous aurez sans doute comprit que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Della la soeur jumelle de Donald n'apparaisse. A noter que si Don Rosa n'a jamais fait réapparaître la mère des triplés, c'était simplement que l'histoire ne pouvait finir qu'en larmes. La suite sera publiée le plus tôt possible. **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le jour du départ**

**Chapitre 2**

**Milles excuses d'avoir un peu trainé pour sortir le second chapitre mais j'ai plein de choses à faire en même temps et l'inspiration peut être capricieuse parfois. Hors donc je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller pour les purs fans ou même les amateurs de l'univers des canards de Donaldville de lire la conclusion de la _Jeunesse de Picsou _: _Une lettre de la maison_. Personellement je dois en être à la sixième lecture mais l'émotion combinée à la lecture de _La Jeunesse de Picsou_ est toujours aussi vive et ça m'aide beaucoup. Quand à l'Oregton, ne cherchez pas sur une carte des Etats-Unis ni sur Wikipédia, c'est un Etat que j'ai inventé avec les mêmes procédés que le Calisota (Californie et Minnesota), l'Oregon et Wasington donc. Enfin, pour mes lecteurs anglais : (For englishes's readers) : I'll maybye try to translate in english the story but it'll be difficul for me... I'm french what! XD Now, the story beguin, good reading! (Bonne lecture!)**

**oooooooooo**

Donald dans sa fidèle 313 rouge était garé devant le coffre de son oncle. Il tenait entre ses mains une lettre de sa sœur Della, qu'il surnommait Dumbella, la première depuis Noël dernier. Inquiet et tendu, le destinataire se mit à lire :

« Mon cher frère,

J'imagine ta surprise à recevoir une lettre écrite alors que Noël est encore loin. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés ni revus depuis de nombreuses années et tu dois m'en vouloir de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de revenir prendre tes neveux, mais je t'en pries, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout.

Je n'ai pas que des bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer. Nos parents sont morts. Je l'ai su hier après t'avoir envoyé mon enveloppe. Les funérailles auront lieu le 28 Juillet à Salumbia, la ville où nous vivons tous depuis «ce» jour là, à part toi qui avait décidé de rester avec grand-mère. Viens quand même le plus tôt possible s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi pour rester forte. Tu peux emmener aussi les enfants ou les laisser chez toi, je te laisse juge de ce qui est meilleur pour eux. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera sûrement la dernière fois que je te demande de prendre une décision à ma place. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai été une mauvaise mère, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour rattraper mes fautes.

Je t'aime, Donald.»

La lettre était signée Della Duck, elle n'avait pas changé de nom en se mariant avec le frère de Daisy qui s'appelait également Duck. Donald remarqua que par endroits, la lettre portait des traces de gouttes d'eau, sa sœur avait sans doute pleuré en la rédigeant. En-dessous de la signature, un petit post-scriptum. Après l'avoir lu, Donald se leva et sortit de sa voiture. Il prit le chemin le long de la colline jusqu'à l'entrée du coffre-fort. Le garde le laissa rentrer. Sans perdre de temps, le canard prit le long escalier menant au dixième étage, dans le bureau de la direction. Au passage il salua quelques collègues des étages inférieurs avec qui il avait sympathisé durant ces trois années de loyaux services à son oncle. Arrivé à l'étage, il salua poliment et rapidement Miss Frappe, l'efficace secrétaire et assistante de Picsou, la Miss Lemon des temps modernes.

-Votre oncle est de plus en plus tendu, ça m'inquiète un peu.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il a connu pire, répondit mollement Donald en frappant à la porte.

-Entrez! Lança rageusement une voix derrière.

Nullement impressionné, gardant son calme, le neveu pénétra dans le bureau de l'homme le plus riche du monde. Au centre de la pièce trônait dans une cloche de verre le sou numéro 1. Sur le mur gauche, Donald avait une vue directe sur la porte blindée à manivelles multiples dont seul le propriétaire avait le code, menant directement au cœur du coffre-fort. À sa droite, le bureau de Picsou. Lui-même était assis dans son vieux fauteuil noir, aussi aigri qu'à l'ordinaire. Cependant il changea d'attitude en identifiant bien son visiteur.

-Ah te voilà enfin! Tu en as mit du temps à te décider.

-C-comment ça? Demanda Donald sans comprendre.

-Eh bien oui, tu as réalisé que jamais ça ne te rapportera de travailler pour ce vieux musée poussiéreux qui ne fait même pas de profits tant son coût d'entrée est ridicule. Ainsi tu es revenu reprendre ton poste initial. Cependant je n'accepterai de te reprendre que si tu baisses ton salaire.

-Ben voyons, je gagne en un AN ce que certains employés gagnent en un JOUR, répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Estimes-toi heureux que je me montres économe à ton égard.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais de toute façon, je refuse.

-QUOI? Sursauta Picsou. Allons réfléchis sérieusement!

-C'est tout réfléchit.

-Bon d'accord, j'accepte de te réembauché pour trente cents de l'heure, UNIQUEMENT parce que tu es de ma famille. Mais tu n'auras pas UN cent de plus.

-Je suis juste passé te voir, Miss Frappe m'a dit que tu étais inquiet, que se passe-t-il?

-Inutile de changer de sujet ou de faire semblant de t'intéresser à ma santé, NON je ne t'augmenterai pas!

Donald poussa un soupir, releva la tête et dit à son oncle d'un ton calme :

-Je pars demain matin à la première heure, je risque de ne pas revenir avant une semaine.

À cet instant, Picsou blêmit aussi aisément que si on lui avait annoncé qu'une de ses entreprises avait fait un don à des personnes défavorisées.

-HEIN? Mais enfin! C'est hors de question! Tu dois rester, demain c'est justement l'assemblée générale des Rapetou!

-Je me disais aussi que c'était curieux que tu me réembauche au même salaire si facilement.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour les repousser! Oublie tes activités qui consistent à dépenser tout ce que tu gagnes en de futiles petits plaisirs!

-Oncle Picsou… je…

Donald stoppa net sa phrase, il se souvint du P.S. laissé par sa sœur :

« P.S. : N'en parles pas à l'Oncle Picsou, Tante Matilda sera présente aux obsèques, ça lui ferai trop mal qu'il vienne, inutile de raviver de trop grandes souffrances. »

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Picsou.

-…. Rien. Désolé, mais c'est très important, je dois vraiment partir demain.

-Il est hors de question que tu m'abandonne alors que mon coffre va être assailli!

-Il y a plus important pour moi, répondit Donald en marchant vers la porte.

-Neveu indigne! Eh bien vas-y! Pars je ne sais où faire la fête et dilapider ton argent, félon! Lâche! Déserteur!

Donald s'arrêta sur le bas de la porte et fit demi-tour jusqu'au bureau de Picsou, son oncle s'attendait à ce que Donald entre dans une fureur noire pour s'être fait traiter de lâche mais à son grand étonnement, son neveu était calme.

-Pourrais-tu t'occuper des enfants?

-Quoi? Tu pars sans eux? S'étonna Picsou.

-Oui, comme ça ils pourront t'aider à repousser les Rapetou. Je les déposent ici demain à la première heure, ça ne les dérangera pas, ils sont en vacances maintenant.

-Tu ne quitte jamais ta maison sans eux, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?

-Rien du tout, je vais juste voyager un peu, seul.

Picsou n'était guère convaincu par cet argument, son neveu était stupide et manipulable, une bonne ruse et Donald changera d'avis fissa, surtout si ce n'est pas un voyage pour les enfants.

-Tu laisserais Riri, Fifi et Loulou sous ma garde? Tu en es sur? Autant, à ton retour, nous serons déjà parti à l'autre bout du monde.

-Ce n'est que pour une semaine, ça ira.

-Mais si il leur arrive quelque chose?

-Tu veilleras sur eux.

-J'ai des empires à gérer, moi!

-Tu trouves bien le temps de te baigner dans tes pièces ou de leur raconter tes exploits passés.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais de les recevoir.

-Mais tu as besoin d'aide pour repousser les Rapetou.

-Et je préférerai que tu sois avec nous.

-Mais je m'absente pendant une semaine.

-Tu remettras ton voyage à plus tard, c'est DEMAIN que l'assemblée générale a lieu.

-Ton coffre est fort. Il tiendra bien sept jours.

-Mais sept jours, ça fait 168 HEURES!

-Tu sauras gérer, tu as plus d'une fois sauvé ton argent de leurs griffes.

Sans plus écouter son oncle, Donald prit congé.

**ooooooooooo**

Le retour à la maison fut loin d'être aisé. Ses neveux l'accueillirent en réclamant la lettre de leur mère. Donald ne sut expliquer comment, mais il réussit à leur échapper et à se barricader dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit pour préparer le déjeuner de midi, mais les enfants n'étaient plus dans la maison. Ils s'étaient sans doute réfugiés dans leur cabane dans l'arbre. Il songeait à sa famille, à sa sœur, à sa tante et surtout à la nouvelle tragique qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et là, des regrets. Il n'était pas parti avec ses parents et sa sœur, il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère mais Hortense revenait le voir dés qu'elle le pouvait pour voir si tout allait bien pour lui. Évidemment, les retrouvailles se passaient toujours dans l'excès, d'incessantes disputes et des cris pour qu'il vienne vivre avec eux, sa mère avait toujours eu le sang chaud. Heureusement que Tante Matilda était là pour la réfréner. Quand au père de Donald, Rodolphe, il était aussi impulsif mais comprenait son fils. Et Della, sa jumelle, avait quitté la maison à 16 ans pour se marier avec le frère de Daisy et accoucher un an plus tard de Riri, Fifi et Loulou.

Plus il y pensait, plus Donald réalisait que finalement, il s'efforçait d'ignorer toutes les blessures que la vie lui avait infligé pour ne se concentrer que sur l'instant présent. Maintenant il le payait cher, car ses parents ne seront désormais plus là.

Il servit la table et sortit sa tête par la fenêtre.

-À table les enfants!

Aucune réponse. Étaient-ils encore fâchés après lui? Cette idée le fit soupirer, il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Oh hé! À table!

Toujours aucune réponse. Ils étaient sûrement partis faire un tour, ils reviendront tôt ou tard, du moins c'Est-ce que Donald espérait.

Après avoir mangé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer sa valise. Il allait être absent une semaine durant mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de grand choses. Sa tenue de marin lui suffisait pour un mois.

Sa valise bouclée, il la chargea dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il le refermait quand il vit ses neveux arriver.

-Ah les enfants. Demain je pars pour une semaine.

-Tu pars? Répéta l'un des triplés.

-Seul?

-Mais où vas-tu?

-… me détendre, répondit un Donald fuyant.

Mais ses neveux étaient plus malins que ça et voyaient bien qu'il mentait. Le regard sceptique qu'ils affichaient parlait pour eux.

-Où vas-tu? Répétèrent-ils.

-Bon, mais promettez-moi avant de ne rien dire à Oncle Picsou. Sur votre honneur de Castor Junior.

Les neveux furent surprit par cette demande inhabituelle venant de leur oncle. Ils comprirent alors très vite que c'était très important et que ce sujet allait peut être les dépasser. Ils jurèrent donc en levant l'index à l'unisson.

-Bien, alors… par où commencer? Hésita Donald. Donc, dans sa lettre, votre mère m'annonçait que… votre grand-mère et votre grand-père… sont décédés.

-Décédés?

-Ils sont montés au ciel… vous ne les reverrez plus…

D'ailleurs les avaient-ils vu un jour? Hortense était très jeune quand elle a quitté la maison pour vivre avec son amour et connaissant sa mère, Donald ne se doutait pas que sa sœur et elle s'étaient violemment disputées sur ce sujet.

Les enfants étaient trop jeune pour comprendre, en un sens c'était ce que Donald espérait mais hélas, même âgés de 13 ans, savaient déjà beaucoup de choses sur la vie. Parler de glorieux explorateurs aillant sillonnés le monde qui sont mort depuis longtemps ne leur posaient pas de problèmes, entendre leur Oncle Picsou leur parler, même brièvement, de ses parents décédés ne les gênaient pas. Mais là il s'agissait de leur grands-parents. Des êtres à la fois si proche dans le cœur et si loin à l'horizon. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Donald les enlacèrent tous les trois en même temps, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer en entendant leurs gémissements et en sentant leurs larmes contre son corps. Il s'écroulera sûrement un long moment avant qu'ils ne s'en remettent, c'est pour ça qu'il les conduisit à la maison et referma la porte derrière lui, toujours décidé malgré tout à faire le voyage seul demain.

**oooooooooo**

**Et voilà, fin du second chapitre. La suite paraîtra aussitôt qu'elle sera achevée. Quand à la mort d'Hortense et de Rodolphe, ce n'est pas une source sûre qu'ils soient véritablement mort mais j'ai lu sur wikipédia qu'ils sont décédés en 1950, c'est même le principal évenement déclencheur de cette histoire, mais vous l'avez sans doute comprit. **


End file.
